


In every world i'm yours

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: In every world i'm yours [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, BAMF!WWX, Blaming twitter, Break Up, Bruises, Character Death, Coffee, Comfort, Control, Crushes, Death, Desperation, Divorce AU, Familial Love, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart Break, Heavy Angst, Hidden knife, Hunt, Implied Death, Insanity, Jealousy, Loss, M/M, MCD, Mafia AU, Moon Gazing, Murder, Nicknames, Pain, Pining, Promises, Proposals, Reincarnation, Royalty AU, Scars, Send me an ask on tumblr, Sleep Paralysis, Slight fluff, Songxue but really xuexiao but xxc is dead and xy is sad and missing him, Soulmates, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Violence, Wedding, Wings, Xuexiaoknife, Yi City, blaming angstymdzsthoughts on tumblr, dark!xxc, kiss prompts, more xuecheng, sad boy hours, soul summoning ritual, spirits and gods, the burial mounds, title inspo from twitter, very few are beta, xuecheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Prompts chosen from part #1 of this series + various prompt lists on twitter(Bi_revolutionar)and tumblr(My-ships-will-never-be-sank)Wangxian: chapters 1,2,4,5,10,21,34XueXiao: chapters 3,6,7,8,9,11,12,20,23,24,32NieYao: chapter 13ChengNing: chapter 14XiCheng: chapter 15Songxue: Chapter 16Jin ling & Jiang Cheng: chapter 17Xuecheng: chapters 18,19Wei Wuxian & Jiang Cheng: Chapter 22/35SangYu: Chapter 33Fic summeries from title prompts: chapter: 25/26/27/28/29/30/31
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Mò Xuányǔ/Niè Huáisāng, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn & Xiǎo Xīngchén, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Xiǎo Xīngchén & Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: In every world i'm yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596136
Comments: 148
Kudos: 389





	1. Coffee - wangxian

**Author's Note:**

> "Wangxian modern au, Lan Wangji gets into the habit of buying Wei Wuxian coffee every morning" - Enbyleighlines

The first time Lan Wangji sees Wei Ying without his usual smile is on a Monday morning during their science lab.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as wei Ying slinks in with a hoodie on and bags under his eyes. His usual smile is missing and when he sits down next to him - 

Nothing.

No response. No teasing. 

Just Wei Ying staring at nothing and the odd stiffiling of yawns.

So Lan Wangji slides his half drunk coffee over. 

He is met with a surprised face which quickly morphes into a grin. "I knew you cared about me Lan Zhan!" 

And he most definitely does not blush.

The coffee is drained and within minutes Wei Ying has relaxed.

He finds out later that Wen Ning had used the last of the coffee beans in somme project and hadn't informed his flat mate. 

So as Tuesday morning rolled round lan wangji simply buys 2 coffees. He ignores his brothers curious gaze but keeps his eyes peeled for Wei Ying .

He doesn't wait long. The sound of complaining reaches his ears, and Lan Wangji walks up to Wei Ying - who is dragging out of his brother - and just holds out the second cup of coffee. He can feel the tips of his ears burning.

Wei Ying pouting turns to grining as he snatches the cup.

"Mmm Lan Zhan if you keep this up, I'll get use to it and be disappointed once you stop"

"Won't stop"

At Wei Ying's confused expression - "will buy Wei Ying coffee everyday"

A smile that could rival the sun for brightness is all he can see. 

"Everyday then Lan Zhan"

"Everyday"


	2. Wings - wangxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because you asked for prompts! [Wangxian] Canon verse (untamed or novel, idm), wwx has wings and lwj finds out (bonus if loads of other people find out at the same time, and it's during a fight scene)!" - Faevalour

"WEI YING!"

He is helpless as the hand is ripped fr his own and the man who holds him heart throws himself away from the cliff. 

He hears Jiang Wanyin tsk under his breath as he turns and leaves but Lan Wangji is helpless, unable to tear his eyes away from the man he loves, falling to his death. 

The sounds of battle seem to fade in and out, he can't concentrate he can't think, he can't...

He can't live without Wei Ying. 

He doest _want_ to live without Wei Ying.

Lans love with their whole self - body and mind and soul and heart - and only once. He can't imagine waking up tomorrow morning and knowing he's never going to see that smile again.

He throws himself off after.

"WANGJI!"

He distantly registers his brothers scream and far below him, still falling he sees Wei Ying's eyes open.

They widen in shock before - 

Before he screams "LAN ZHAN!"

Before he turns and starts to rise.

Wei Ying rises as black wings expand below him and he propells himself towards him.

Arms grasp Lan Wangji and he is pulled towards Wei Ying as they both continue rising.

He distantly relaises they have passed the cliff, that the fighting has stopped, that people are staring and pointing. (His mind is still wrapping itself around the reveal in front of him.)

Because all his focus is on Wei Ying.

"Wei Ying?"

He's crying Lan Zhan realises. He lifts his hand to wipe away a tear from Wei Yings face.

" _Why_? Why did you do that Lan Zhan? You couldn't let me die alone, why did you have to jump why-?"

Lan Wangji kisses him. 

Wei Ying stops mid air still holding him.

They hover.

And just as he is about to pull away-

_Wei Ying kisses him back._


	3. Bruises and scars - Xuexiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Soulmate au + big angst w/ happy/hopeful ending: xuexiao 
> 
> @/The-Velveteen-Prince

_ Xue Yang felt the blade of the White Daozhang graze his cheek. He hisses in pain and snarls and as he turns he swings his sword towards him.  _

_ And stops. _

_ For there upon the previously unblemished skin of the Daozhang's cheek there was a white scar.  _

_ He lifts his own hand to his cheek and let's his sword arm drop. The Daozhang narrows his eyes in suspicion also lowering his own. "Xue Yang you will accompany me to pay for your crimes against-" _

_ He takes takes a step back before forcing a grin and activating the transportation talisman gifted by A-Yao. _

_ He crashes back into his rooms in Lanling and finally breaks. _

_ Why him? _

_ (He doesn't even notice the wound on his stomach at first. When he does he closes his eyes. He always knew he wasn't meant for love. This just proves it. His Soulmate hates him.) _

When Xiao Xingchen was young, he grew up on tales of true love and happiness. He grew up on stories about soulmates. The one person who could complete you. The one person who would make you whole.

Most of the disciples on the mountain found their fated person was also disciple of the immortal, but sometimes they weren't. 

And so disciples started leaving.

As a child he heard tales of his Shijie CSR who had traveled down the mountain and met her Soulmate. 

At this time he wasn't even sure how soulmates worked.

"You'll find out when you're older"

He's five years old when he finds out.

He wakes up to colourful stains up and down his arms;hues of purples and blue.

He understands theory reluctance now. And so Xiao Xingchen, aged five, sits in his room and weeps for his Soulmate, a child like him, who has the pain to match these stains, these bruises. 

(He swears when he finds them he'll keep them safe. He'll never let anyone touch them again)

He's nine when his pinky finger on his left hand turns black.

As he grows, as  _ his  _ Soulmate grows, so do the bruises. 

When he's fifteen white lines (scars) appear on his arms. He doesn't know if someone is torturing his Soulmate or if they are self inflicted.

He's seventeen when he can't take it any longer and he packs his bags.

On his journey he meets Song Zichen. The two become close but Xiao Xingchen is constantly distracted. He helps every child he sees and asks for nothing in return. He shares his money among the homeless and won't accept anything in payment.

They hear a rumour of a demon. A  _ boy  _ who has killed an entire clan. They set out to find Xue Yang.

_ Xue Yang. Why does he know that name? _

They split up and Xiao Xingchen catches the trail first.

The boy, not that much younger than him waves a hand at him. He's wearing an odd glove and he has a tires smile on his face. "Found me at last Daozhang? Congratulations."

"Xue Yang, I won't let you escape."

And then the boy is flying at him. They parry blows and Xiao Xingchen manages to get his sword into the boys stomach. (Shallow. Not dangerous. Using qi energy he'd heal in a handful of hours) He hears Zichen land behind him. 

Xue yang sponsored and comes at him and Xiao Xingchen raises his sword and glances the youths cheek.

Xue Yang hisses. Then pales. He lifts lifts and hand to his Cheek. And starts to sway. His eyes widened in shock.

"Xue Yang you will accompany me to pay for your crimes against-"

Xiao Xingchen takes a step forward,  _ is he going to faint? Fall from the roof? _

But then he disappears. (Transportation talisman) He distantly registers Zichens annoyance but scratches his cheek lightly. 

And stops. 

There's a new scar. On his cheekbone.

Matching Xue Yangs. (Matching the one he inflicted on Xue Yang)

Dots starts to connect.

_ His finger _ . The glove. 

Xiao Xingchen stumbles. 

He has to find him. They'll figure something out but he has to find him.

he listens to Zichen curse Xue Yang.  _ He needs to find him soon. _


	4. Divorce AU Fic 1 - The return of Xuanyu- Wangxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So A prompt i got from @angstymdzsthoughts on tumblr.  
> They wrote a little bit then i got a brainwave that demanded to be written.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Lwj divorcing wwx, what if wwx decide in the end to give back the body to mxy? He did everything he had to, his name is clean now, the real villain is dead, there's finally peace, his son is alive and doesn't need him he's a grown up with a full life thanks to lwj, He got to met his nephew even if he doesn't like him, he doesn't have a reason to stay so he'll let mxy have another chance. Just immagin the face of lwj and the others when they met him again and discover that he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angstymdzsthoughts answered:
> 
> The ritual was in no way subtle or easy to overlook. It took a lot of energy to do the altered summoning ritual and the heavily concentrate resentful energy forming like a dark cloud outside of a village didn’t go unnoticed. The villagers were in a panic and the nearest minor cultivation sect responded quickly.
> 
> It wasn’t surprising when the cultivators found the Yiling Patriarch responsible for the slowly dissolving cloud of resentful energy. What was surprising was how Wei Wuxian cowered away from them, arms up to protect his head and begging them not to hit him again.
> 
> Urgent messengers were sent and representatives from the great sects were at the minor sects home within three days.
> 
> “I already told you- I don’t know what happened,” Wei Wuxian insisted.
> 
> “Oh cut the crap Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng snarled. Wei Wuxian flinched and seemed to curl up in himself, trying to look smaller.
> 
> “My name isn’t Wei Wuxian,” he repeated. “I … I don’t know what happened! The … The ritual should have… Why didn’t it …”
> 
> “If you aren’t Wei Wuxian,” Lan Xichen began. He was all too aware of how his little brothers breathing had quickened. “Then who are you?”
> 
> “I’m Mo Xuanyu.”

Jiang Cheng stumbled back.

No.

Not again.

He had lost his brother so soon after getting him again. Their relationship had been healing - hadn’t it? Why had he…. why would he…

The white robed junior disipals rushed in to the room and he bit back a snarl.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

The man had promised to love and protect his brother and yet had thrown it all back in his face. He’d left his brother alone. He’d back stabbed the one person who never would have seen it coming.

But the juniors… they were innocent.

“Senior Wei? What’s wrong?” Jingyi.

“Mother?” Sizhui.

“Uncle Wei?” A-Ling

He spins on his heel. “You all need to leave. You shouldn’t be here. Who let you-”

“I-I’m not”

Jiang Cheng hisses and Zidian sparks. “You- you shut up.”

Jiang Cheng pushes the arguing children from the room. He turns to one of his disciples. “Don’t let anyone except for the other sect leaders in here.”

“Let me in then!” Jin ling.

He closes his eyes and tries to chanel his father’s unwavering patience. “Go Home A-Ling.”

He collapses against the door and looks back at the man who should be Wei Wuxian. The man he had only gotten use to being Wei Wuxian.

“Why…. why didn’t it… it should have worked…”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “It did. It’s been over 3 years since you performed the ritual in Mo Village.”

(‘Preform it again’ he wanted to scream. 'Give me back my brother. I need my brother.’)

The head jerked up. “But why did he-”

The man - Mo XuanYu? - broke off as if hearing something. “Oh.” He bows his head.

What was going on? “What is it? What happened?”

More xuanyu looks up and for the first time meets his eyes. “When you preform the ritual you can leave behind a message for the soul you call. You normally request revenge, leaving scars that won’t heal until the wish is complete. He didn’t though. He adapted the ritual.” Mo Xuanyu brushes a tear from his eye. “He just left me a summary of the last few years. He thanked me for the time but…” he frowns again.“He doesn’t believe he was either needed or wanted here. He completed my wishes and hopes I will be happy. His only wish is that I look out for his… son? A-Yuan.”

He rubs at his head. “I take it you are his brother?”

Jiang Cheng nodded. He felt sick. Not needed or wanted.

Why hadn’t he tried harder? Tried faster? Why hadn’t he insisted he come back to lotus pier after the divorce. ..

The divorce.

His brother was dead. Again.

And it was all Lan Wangji’s fault.

There comes a knock at the door. Jiang cheng stands and opens it.

In walks Nie Huaisang, Zewu-Jun and… and Lan Wangji himself.

Mo XuanYu shifts uncomfortably at the sight of him and jiang cheng wonders what memories or thoughts wei wuxian had left about his husband.

Ex husband.

There is silence.

“What is going on here? The disciples outside are very worried about Young master Wei. Why are you crowded in here?” Lan Xichen sounds tired. Barely out of seclusion.

Then… “Sang-Ge. I’m sorry… i-”

Nie Huaisang drops his fan. “A-Yu?!”

Lan Wangji pales and stumbles backwards. He looks at Mo XuanYu in horror.

Lan Xi Xichen’s face darkens in anger. “Wangji! What have you done?!”

“I-I… I didn’t mean it…”

Jiang Cheng’s anger grew. “Mean what? What did you say to him?”

“Wish… wish..”

“He said he wished never to see his face again. He said he wished he’d never came back.”

Jiang Cheng let out a scream of fury, unleashed Zidian and swung, as hard as he could, at Lan Wangji.

(He didn’t try to stop it. Nobody did.)

Mo XuanYu cries silently into Nie Huaisangs robes.

The cracks echos through the old house. The door behind them bursts open and a pile of juniors pile in. (He recognises them as the “yi city group”. The juniors that had followed Wei Wuxian around as if he had hung the moon and stars.)

“Senior wei! Senior Wei! Senior Wei what’s wrong?”

Silent tears fell from the eyes of all three sect leaders, as well as those of Lan Wangji.

As the juniors tried to push past it was only Lan Sizhui who surveyed the scene in silence. He looked at the heart broken faces of the seniors, the confusion and fear on the face of the man in the middle of an array. And then the array itself.

He threw himself to the front of the group and crouched down. “Master Mo?”

The group of disciples fall silent and Mo XuanYu nods.

He stands again and stumbles to his feet. He meets lan wangjis eyes. (Jiang Cheng may have been furious but it was nothing close to her hatred in his nephews eyes.)

“I just got him back! Why? Why did you?!”

Lan Sizhui reaches up and unties his forehead ribbon. He throws it to the ground where Lan Wangji is standing. “I can no longer follow the teachings of gusuLan. My apologies sect Leader, zewu-jun.”

He turns on his heel and marches to where Jiang Cheng now sees Wen Ning. The fierce corpse shakes his head and backs away from the building.

The two disappear into the tree line.

Jiang Cheng watches as Nie Huaisang scoops up Mo XuanYu and places him know one of the horses headed back to Qinghe.

He stands there long after just looking at the array - the last thing his brother had done…

Jin Ling stands beside him in silence before he turns and moves to where the rest of the juniors are grieving.

It’s only when he’s fully alone does he allow the tears to fall.


	5. Divorce Au Fic 2 - sleep paralysis - Wangxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of my ficlets from the divorce AU from Angstymdzsthoughts  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Divorce AU but the Lans let WWX stay. What if WWX had sleep paralysis and when one of the juniors (probably jingyi) came to wake him up in the morning, he thought WWX died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angstymdzsthoughts answered:
> 
> When Lan Wangji heard that there was something wrong with Wei Wuxian he was up and running before he even knew how serious it was. The overpowering need to protect the man he had spent almost twenty years in love with was so deeply ingrained into his bones that it was useless to fight against it.
> 
> When he arrived at the house his brother had gifted Wei Wuxian with in an attempt to convince him to stay, Wei Wuxian was standing outside and perfectly fine. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed and was teasing an embarrassed looking Lan Jingyi and joking with the little crowd that had gathered. Even seeing Wei Wuxian unharmed and smiling did nothing to stop the pounding of his heart. 
> 
> He finds out from Sizhui later that Wei Wuxian had another paralysis episode and it scared Lan Jingyi into calling for help. The episode only lasted a few minutes that time though, so he was fine by the time medics arrived.

Jingyi was bored.

The fact he was bored was nothing new - growing up in cloud recess with over 4000 rules to follow and a rota to follow daily…. well he was bored.

His first instinct is to look for Sizhui. His friend had been spending more and more time in the disciples quarters ever since his father had divorced Senior Wei.

Him along with the rest of the juniors had been furious on Senior Wei’s behalf - it had been the perfect love story, wei wuxian had overcome death itself to return to the love of his life… but in the end his love hadn’t been enough for Hanguan Jun.

Sizhui isn’t in the quarters. He isn’t in the library and he isn’t with the rabbits. When Jingyi finally asked Teacher Lan he is informed that Senior Wen had taken his nephew out night hunting to try and cheer him up.

And so Jingyi is back to square one.

Bored.

Jin Ling isn’t due to visit for another month and the rest of the disciples aren’t as fun to tease -

He nearly hits himself for missing the obvious.

Senior Wei! Of course! If anyone would be up for something mysterious it would be Senior Wei!

He walks briskly to Senior Wei’s new accommodations (He doesn’t clench his fist as he stalks past the jingshi. He doesn’t. ) and raps on the door.

“Senior Wei?”

There is no answer.

Jingyi frowns. It’s only 9am surly Senior Wei isn’t already up and about?

He debates the pros and cons of opening the door without invitation. (“Your always welcome here! If you ever need me my door is always open - even if it’s closed, open it up!”)(he’ll take it)

He cracks the door open. “Senior Wei?” The doors to the bedroom are open and Jingyi glances at the bed. He freezes.

Senior Wei is there. His eyes are open and he is staring at the ceiling apparently deep in thought.

Jingyi opens his mouth to apologise before realising that senior Wei is not moving. Hes not even twitching or blinking. Jingyi takes a hesitant step forward.

He doesn’t even realise he is screaming until another disciple rushes in.

*****

He had heard the scream. Of course he had. He even recognised the scream -Jingyi - and mildly wonders what the child is doing. He turns to make a comment to Wei Ying before freezing.

Of course. That was silly of him. They were divorced. (It was for the best.)

Jingyi’s scream is joined by another and they are calling -

“SENIOR WEI!” “WHAT HAPPEND” “-eAD” “LYING THERE-” “-OPEN NOT-”

Lan Wangji drops the papers in his hands. Bichen is unsheathed and he is halfway through the garden before he realised he is running.

****

Wei Wuxian smiles as he rubs the tear streaks from the faces of the cluster of Lan disciples surrounding him.

“We thought you were dead!” “You weren’t blinking! ” “Please don’t leave us Senior Wei!”

The voices are over lapping and he can feel the migraine worsening. “I’m OK!” He reassures them. “It’s just something that hasn’t happened in a while, I’m sorry I forgot to warn you, I forgot how terrifying it must be to see someone you know like that.”

“-scared!” “-never again” “-keep you safe from-”

The voices cut off seemingly all at once and Wei Wuxian doesn’t need to turn around to know why. (That scent of sandlewood - he’d know it anywhere)

The juniors move discreetly to surround him and he hides his smile. They really are too cute. (But he’s so so thankful for them. He can’t face him. Not now. Not after that. Because last time he had promised he would always be there for him when it happend. When the ghosts of the past became too much he’d always be by his side, he’d always love him, he’d never leave him…)

“So whose up for some breakfast? I can cook you-”

“Breakfast?! It’s after 10!-” “-out of the kitchen-” “-no spices…”

He is moved further into the pavilion surrounded by the chattering children.

******

Lan Wangji bows his head as the disciples guild his husband (ex husband) away from him.

Wei Ying is still trembling and he saw him massaging his temples. He should help. He knows what wei Ying wants. What he needs….

He turns around and returns to his jingshi alone.


	6. Fallen star - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you are following the #XueXiaoknife on Twitter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short knife :)

His body is broken.

There's too much blood.

He closes his eyes and waits for his inevitable death.

Then a single star appears and saves him.

Years later he stands and looks at the fallen star.

It's body is broken.

There's too much blood.

Death has claimed it.


	7. Alone - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is one life compared to another  
> (Too much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mini knife for the #XueXiaoKnife event on Twitter

"Why did you have to save me?! If you had just left me there to die none of this would have happened!"

He looks at the cold ( _dead_ ) body lying on the ground before carefully leaning over and adjusting the bandages.

"Why did you save me? Why did you save me only to leave me? You promised you'd never leave"


	8. Promises - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xue Yang and A-Qing both have regrets. They both hate each other. But the one thing they can agree on is that they want their Daozhang back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my #XueXuaoKnifes from twitter
> 
> (Adapted to flow better)

"Little blind~"

  
He's a predator, hunting his prey.

"Little blind, come out come out wherever you are~"

  
She killed him. She couldn't keep her mouth shut (neither could he) and had blabbered on. (So had he)

  
She had lied to them. (So had he)

"Little blind~ don't you want to see the consequences of your actions?" (He had. He had to watch as Xingchen had raised Shuanghua to his neck and-)

  
He can hear the muffled sobs. He smiles, eyes still bright with unshed tears.

"You killed him little blind. You killed Daozhang." (They both had)  
  


He'd make her pay. It was her fault. They had been happy. Then the black daozhang had shown up (it was _his_ fault) 

  
"Come on little blind don't you want to see him? I'm going to save him you know. I can bring him back! Don't you want him back?" (He did. He needed him back)

"Can you?"

The small voice comes from behind him. Foolish girl.

"What?"

The all voice comes from behind him. Foolish girl.

"Can you really bring him back?"

He pauses. Daozhang liked the little blind for some reason. The chance of him returning was higher if she was there.

"I brought the other daozhang back didn't I?"   
  


She nods slowly. Her pale eyes meet his. (Liar! Shed been lying all this time!)

She doesn't step closer to him. (Smart girl.)

  
"You will bring him back?"

  
"I will never stop trying"  
  


The years pass.

A young (not so young) blind girl (not so blind either) a young man loosing his grip on sanity and a walking corpse occupy Yi city.

Another body lies in a coffin surrounded by talismans, preserving the body. A spirit locking pouch sits in the home.

The girl spends everyday in fear, waiting for her daozhang to come back and save her.

She watches in horror as the once seemingly carefree young man decended into insanity. (And still Daozhang did not awaken.)

She watches as he spends the days mumbling to himself and fluctuating between pleading and screaming at the pouch holding the soul.

"Come back Daozhang" she cries whenever the Xue Yang leaves to the market. "You promised you would look after me"

("You promised you wouldn't leave me alone!" The screams from last night echo through her mind. The pleading and tears and promises that had followed.)

"Come back Daozhang. Come back"


	9. Remember remember -XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation can be a blessing or a curse.
> 
> Sometimes history is due to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More knives!

As soon as he sees the man in white, as soon as he hears _that_ laugh he remembers.

Reincarnation can be a blessing but it can also be a curse.

He spins on his heel, heart racing. He can't be here. He can't ruin that man again. He can't he can't he can't he can't - 

A hand grips his wrist and he turns to see _her_.

Because of course she would be with him. 

  
"You." Her voice is cold. (Of course it is. Why would she feel anything other then hated for him? He had killed her. He had blinded her and slit her tongue and-)

  
He pulls his hand free and doesn't risk a look in the other man's direction. 

"Keep him safe little blind" 

It's all he can force out. What could have been a term of endernment. (It was as much of an apology as he could force)

He turns.

He runs.  
*******  
She watchs him run. She saw the influx of emotion over his face.

She'd remembered for years, a single glance at the man she now stayed with and everything had come rushing back. ("I'm sorry. Im so sorry Daozhang")

He had eyes this time but she still recognised him. (She always would) 

And so had Xue Yang.

He had just remembered and he was alone.

(As he deserves)

(But that person isn't him)

"A-Qing? Who was that?"

She doesn't turn. 

She only lifts a hand hand and points in the direction he ran. "Xue Yang. He saw you and remembered"  
*******  
Xue Yang. He shouldn't want to see him. Shouldn't want to talk to him. (But he needed anwsers)

(He needed to know if everything had been a lie.)

(He'd been searching for him for years.)

He glances at A-Qing who shrugs. "I'll follow you Daozhang. Whatever you choose"

He pats her head and they take off after the fleeing youth.  
*****  
He was a Monster.

He had ruined Xiao Xingchen. He would ruin him again.

The kind Daozhang would never be safe while he was alive.

He had to make sure he was safe.

He looks out over the cliff.

He has nobidy who will miss him. Its for the best.

He turns and closes his eyes.

(He doesnt see the figure making his way through the tree line.)

He jumps.  
*****  
A-Qing gasps as he screams and runs. He can reach him. He can save him. This time will be different. This time no one will die.

He's too late.

He falls at the edge of the cliff and stares at the broken body at the base of the cliff.

Tears fall from his eyes. He hears the hesitant steps of A-Qing behind him but he pushes her back.

She doesn't need to see him like that.

He tells her to return to the town.

He makes his way down the cliff and when he reaches the broken body on the rocks he pushes the hair out of his face. He tries to ignore the wound in his head. 

"A-Yang..." he weeps.

He presses a kiss to the forehead of the now dead man.

Next time.

He will save him next time.

Next time things will be different. 

Next time nobody will die.


	10. "Too late, he's gone, he won't come back" - wangxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon submitted: "A fight broke out between WangXian, a fight so bad that WWX intentionally hurts LWJ by saying the words, “sorry” “thank you” “get lost”. LWJ’s heart just breaks and he tries to solve their fight, but it just gets worse. WangXian separates for a year until WWX cools off and returns to Cloud Recesses to reunite with his husband, to apologize, to make it up to LWJ, to treasure him properly. But when he returns, the Jingshi is cleaned out, cold and empty. Nothing that reminds WWX of LWJ remains." to Angstymdzsthoughts and tumblr and i went wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst. (But what else do you expect from me at this point)  
> \- the aftermath of the fight + what WWX did during the year rather then the separation itself

He hadn’t meant to be gone for so long. He had thought if he left and gave them both a chance to cool off everything would work itself out.

He had gone back to Yiling. (He had thought he would follow.) He had rented a small house and threw the bag of hastily packed clothes and assorted items onto the bed before making his way back there.

There.

It was so quite.

He stands in what was once a home, a haven. A place he had lived and loved and held a family. A place that was quiet and empty. It was deserted. Nothing could survive in the burial mounds.

He sits by the side of what was once a lotus pool and remembers A-Yuan reaching over, out of his arms to pluck at the flowers. He remembers Wen Qing standing to the side shaking her head at his antics. He remembers drinking with uncle four and he remembers the hugs granny would give him when everything felt like it was too much.

He remembers it burning. He remembers the death and the screams and hiding the child, his child, his A-Yuan… praying he would be safe. (He had been. He had been saved by a man who had been whipped for defending him.)

He bends down and picks a peice of long ago charred wood off the ground. Maybe he should leave. Or maybe…

He makes up his mind. He will heal this land again. He will make it a place A-Yuan -Sizhui- and Wen Ning (and him) can visit and remember. He will fix what has been broken. He will heal this one aspect of his life.

*****

It takes longer then he thinks it would. Even with his stronger golden core the resentful energy is strong. The family that was slaughtered for the crime of trying to live in peace.

(“Wei Wuxian! What on earth are you doing?! This is the third time this week you have missed dinner -”

“Xian-Gege! Look what I found! It’s a butterfly! Look at its wings! Can you paint it Xian-Gege? Can you teach me to-”

“Young master, I believe the lotus flowers are in Bloom and a-yuan was asking-”

“Come child, what is bothering you?”

“The newest brew young master Wei! I think it will be very much to your tastes”)

So many memories. A lifetime ago.

(“Wei Ying. Come back”

Wei Ying, I love you.“)

His head is too loud. There are too many voices, past and present a all clamoring for space, for room, for time.

("Wei Wuxian! You said you had it under control!”

“My XianXian is three years old!”)

His family was dead. His brother hated him. He had failed to protect anyone way back then and instead caused the deaths of thousands.

He’s not surprised Lan Zhan hasn’t come after him. He’s probably thankful for the peace. He was busy anyway. Busy busy busy…. that’s what had started the argument.

(“Ah, come on husband! Take a break! Relax!” “Wei Ying! Stop.” “Lan Zhan?” “Pft… sleep. We will talk tomorrow.”)

Tomorrow. It was always tomorrow. But he knew better then anyone that most times tomorrow never came. Tomorrow could hold plans, could hold a future…. or it could hold death and betrayal and fire and screams and-

He opens his eyes. He will come back tomorrow.

******

Weeks pass. He recognises a few inhabitants of the city from his time here as the Yiling Patriarch. He tells his story time and time again and receives hugs and condolences and it’s all so much. Too much.

The mounds have been cleaned. The resentful energy decreased. A pond of lotus flowers bloom again.

He hasn’t heard from his husband. It’s been 8 months and… and nothing. (Was he not missed? Was he not wanted? He sits in an inn and drinks cheap wine until he stumbles back to his cold bed.)

He eventually moves on. He has nothing holding him to Yilling anymore and so leaves promising to return again at some point. (A month later many miles away he is still hearing about how the Yilling Patriarch had healed the burial mounds and erected a moments in remembrance for those he had tried (and failed) to protect.

Halfway through the eleventh month he has spent away from cloud recess (from his husband. From his family.) He finds himself in Lotus Pier. He is standing on a familiar dock looking out over a familiar landscape and when he closes his eye she can hear the laughter of young disipals on a boat stealing lotus seeds ….

“Wei Wuxian!?”

He turns to see his brother. (Were they still brothers?) “Jiang Cheng.” He smiles. (But he’s tired. Oh so very tired.)

“What are you- where have you been?! Do you have any idea-?”

Wei Wuxian frowned at his brother. “I have made no secret of where I was A-Cheng. I was in Yilling. It was…. I had to….”

He frowns at his brother who is…. crying?

“A-Cheng?” He reaches across and wipes the tear track from his face (just like in the temple, all those years ago)

His hand is pushed away. “No cultivator has been able to get into Yiling for the last year. A surge of resentful energy happened around a week after you disappeared from Cloud Recess. It’s origin was the mounds.”

Wei Wuxian stumbles back. What? “That Wasn’t me.” His mind is whiring and he’s reminded of stories of old gods and mountains that had spirits (“this place has a spirit Child. You are the one most in tuned with it. I wonder why it likes you so..?” “Why does anyone like him? He’s an idiot” Wen Qing had grumbled. “Xian-Gege is the best that’s why!”)

Had the mountain…

He meets his brothers eyes. “It wasn’t me.”

“We all assumed you had secluded yourself there.”

“Jiang Cheng… it wasn’t me. I left to cleanse the area, to heal the land…. and-”

It hadn’t wanted to let him go.

“Lan Zhan!”

“He tried to get through the warding everyday b-”

“I need to find him-”

“Wei Wuxian, he’s not-”

“-apologise, I thought-”

“WEI YING! Listen to me!”

He starts at the sound of his name from his brother lips. He meets his eyes.

“Lan Wangji is dead. He died. He spend every last day trying to get through to Yiling but-”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m sorry A-Ying.”

He turns and runs. He’s lying. Lan Zhan is still in cloud recess. He’s probably busy and wei ying will annoy him and he’ll laugh and -

He stumbles off his sword at the front of cloud recess.he runs up the familiar path ignoring the cries of recognition from behind him and-

He reaches their home. He opens the door and-

It’s empty.

The table where they ate together is gone. The shelves are empty. The bed is stripped.

There’s nothing here. No sign they had lived and slept and laughed and cried here.

Just silence.

“Xian-Gege?”

The quite voice from behind him spurns him into moving.

“Lan Zhan?” He calls as he walks further into their home.

He’s probably just redecorating. He’ll turn a corner and his husband will be standing there and the corner of his eyes will twinkle and-

“Xian-gege please…” the soft voice, so sad, so full of pain.

He turns to the boy (young man) he considers his son. “A-Yuan…. I only went to heal the mountain… where’s your father? I never meant to be gone so long. I thought he would visit but I know he’s busy. Where is he?”

“…” silent years are his response.

“Sizhui, where is he? Please. Tell me Jiang Cheng was lying. Please. Please please please”

(Haven’t I lost enough? Hasn’t A-Yuan lost enough?)

“…”

The sounds of dispels approach them but Wei Wuxians mind is quiet. What? Why? Where?

What was happening?

Why was everyone crowding him?

Where was his husband?

“Lan Zhan” and the last thing he is aware of is the quiet in his head growing louder and he can hear the spirits of the burial mound the god of the mountain the echos of a long ago war….

His mind goes blank and he surrenders himself to the quiet.


	11. Hunting - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Xingchen wait's for ChengMei in their home, for him to come back from a hunt. He doesn't have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's #softXueXiao Week on twitter   
> i tried  
> :)

Its late when ChengMei finally returns and Xiao Xingchen breathes a sigh of relief. 

When he had mentioned something about hunting the night before and told him he’d be gone most of the day. He’d refused the offer of help, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead with a smile.

But he was back. 

Xingchen stood from their bed and listened as he heard water being collected from the well and then the door to the coffin house creaked open.

There's a light thud as the bucket is placed on the table and he listens as the patter of feet walk towards A-Qing’s room. The door is opened and then closed. The patter of feet return to the kitchen and Xingchen moves to join him. 

He had noticed how the other man cared for A-Qing, despite the girls quite obvious distrust. He checks to make sure she sleeps soundly, keeps an eye on her as they shop and after being thanked for the extra candy he realizes that the man has taken to leaving extra on the locker.

There's a splash of water and a wince of pain. “A-Mei?” 

A muffled curse. “Xiao Xing-Xing, why are you still up?”

“You’re hurt.”

It wasn’t a question. He can smell it, the scent of blood.

A moment of silence He waits. 

“Yes, it’s nothing too serious so don’t worry. I’m just bandaging myself up no- hey!”

Xiao Xingchen took the cloth from the man's hand with a smile. “Sit still. I will help. Then we’ll get you to bed”

Ten minutes later he picks up the tired man and places him on their bed. He curls around him, placing him head on the smaller mans shoulder He kisses him once, smiles and drifts off.

_***** **CODA** *****_

He had been shopping when he had spotted _him_. Turning he had grabbed A-Qing and teased her into returning with him to the coffin house. That night he had explained his plans for a hunt with a sinking heart. 

It was either him or Song Zichen. Either he killed him or he would be killed. Either he killed him or Song Zichen found them and everything came out.

And he wouldn’t - _he couldn’t_ \- lose this.

And so as dawn broke, he started his hunt. His prey senses him sooner rather then later and he leads him far from the city that has become his home. 

Half a day later he leaves nothing but a burning corpse to show he was ever there. The sword is buried in the middle of the forest and Xue Yang - Xue ChengMei (There's no one to remember Xue Yang now) - begins the long trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those unaware - Xiao Xing Xing means "little Star" it's usually taken as Xue Yang's Fanon nickname for Xingchen


	12. When you have everything but nothing - xuexiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Xue Xiao week on Twitter!  
> Royalty AU! With Prince! XXC and his only friend XY

Xiao Xingchen watched the world pass from the window of his tower. He listens as other children played in the streets outside the walls. He heard the laughter and the cries and wishes more than anything to see it with his own eyes.

But alas, as the prince, he is not permitted to leave the castle. He must be kept safe, and he must learn to rule.

As a child his only playmates are the ones in his mind. When he gets older, his personal guard nearly dies saving his life and his son, Zichen takes his place. Xiao Xingchen likes Zichen. Zichen is not that much older than him (only 10 or so years), and he listens to his stories. (Nobody listens to his stories.) 

********

One day when he is 8, after his lessons when Zichen has left him alone a mop of dark hair appears on his balcony. 

He doesn't scream. (He knows he should, he's knows it could be a danger to him and that nobody is allowed on his balcony but-)

But the mop of dark hair is on the head of a boy the same age as him. 

The boy pulls himself up, turns, their eyes meet… (and oh, he realises, he's beautiful.)

And it's the start of a beautiful friendship.

******

The years pass quickly and Xingchen is happier than he's been in years. He has a friend.

A-Yang visits nearly every day and they eat dinner together. (As he grows older, he slowly realises that what he's feeling is more than friendship, that he had let the other boy worm his way deep inside his heart.)

********

He ages too soon. His mother informs him one day of his need to marry, to have an heir… 

He doesn't want an heir. He doesn't want to marry some foreign princess.

(He doesn't want to be king)

But he's 21.

He's 21 and a marriage has been arranged.

He's 21 and sitting on his balcony waiting for his friend, his _only_ friend. (His friend whom he is in love with.)

A-Yang shows up with his usual smile and Xingchen can't stop the grin that breaks out over his face. 

But the grin fades, sliding from his face and he can't hide his sadness. Not from A-Yang. Never from A-Yang, the one person who knows him best. 

"I'm to be married."

He can't force himself to meet the gaze of his friend, too scared of what he'll see - or what he won't. 

But a finger under his chin forces him to meet the now stormy gaze of A-Yang. 

"Do you love them?"

"I don't even know them. Her. _Her._ I don't want to marry someone I don't know, sommeone i dont love, someone who isn't -"

He cuts himself off in time and walks towards the balcony rail. He grips it tight and wonders what it would have been like to be normal. To be able to see the world, to be who he wanted, to marry who he wanted….

"Someone who isn't…. Who?"

He closes his eyes. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship he has with A-Yang. If A-Yang leaves and never comes back he doesn't know what he'd do.

He just shakes his head slowly and turns his face towards the stars. (He'd give anything to be able to wander freely beneath them.)

The patter of soft steps and the scent of sweets and pastries waft towards him and engulf him. (The scent of A-Yang)

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and the other hesitantly rests on his hip, fingers splayed. He turns his head back towards A-Yang in surprise and hope dares to fill his heart. "A-Yang?"

"And if I said I've been in love with you for years? If I asked you to pack a bag and run away with me? If I asked you leave all of this behind?"

A-Yang doesn't look at him, instead keeping his dark eyes trained on the stars, but his grip tightens slightly at his hip.

Xingchen lifts a hand and gently turns A-Yang's face towards him before gently connecting their lips.

(It's everything he had ever wanted and more)

The kiss is soft, gentle hesitant. The break apart too soon.

"If you asked, I wouldn't hesitate. Not with you."

A-Yang's eyes brighten. "Then come with me. Pack a bag. Run away with me. Now. Tonight."

Xingchen smiles and connects their lips again. This time when A-Yang kisses back it's much more forceful and when they both break apart they are panting and laughing. 

He drags A-Yang into his rooms and pulls out a bag. "Start packing."

He pulls a second pack and starts shoving jewelery and gold into it. He throws in blankets and pillows and clothes.

He turns to A-Yang when he is done. The other boy has the first bag thrown over his shoulder and he's leaning against one of the pillars smiling softly.

The clasp hands and make third way back onto the balcony, not looking back once.

****

And when Zichen goes to wake the Prince the following morning he finds the room stripped and the letter on the bed and smiles.

_'At least he's happy now'_

He closes the door softly and returns to his post - he'll give them another few hours before he reports it to the Queen.

*****

And far from the city two figures ride side by side atop horses. They both carry big packs and neither can wipe the smile from their faces.


	13. “I wish I’d never met you.” - “No…you don’t mean that.” - NieYao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17) for NieYao  
> “I wish I’d never met you.” - “No…you don’t mean that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by: KasumiAlice from my prompt list

He was angry. Oh was he angry. 

He was jealous as well. So very very jealous.

Meng Yao paces back and forth in their apartment head reeling. The sounds of the recording still clear as day in his mind. 

( _ “I love you, and I want to spend every day showing you just how much-” _ )

Out of all the people he had met throughout his life, out of every  _ single _ person…. He had never thought Mingjue would be the one to betray him like this.

_ “I love you” _

He pushes open the door to their - well Mingjue’s - bedroom and throws open the wardrobe before dragging down a suitcase. 

He can’t…. He  _ won’t _ stay here. He will not let himself be played for a fool. Not again. 

He survived fine without his father. He managed to continue after the death of his mother. He managed to survive the heartbreak of loosing his best friend, his first lovee, to another.

He could survive fine without Mingjue. He would be fine. Everything would be-

The door to the apartment opens and Meng Yao shoves random items of clothing into the case.

“A-Yao? Are you home?”

He would be fine. Everything would be fine.

“A-YAo?!”

He would call Zixuan and see if he could crash with him and Yanli for a few nights, until he sorts out new accommodation.

“A-Yao?”

He nearly jumps. The voice s right behind him. 

He leans over the bed to unplug his phone charger and throws it atop of the pile of jeans.

“A-Yao, whats happened? Talk to me. Please.”

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder but he jerks his arm out of the grasp. “Don’t touch me.”

Not sparing the man he loves - loved? - a glance he stalks towards the bathroom. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Body wash. Hairbrush.

“A-Yao - I don’t understand. Why are you packing? Where are you going? It’s almost 10pm…”

Throwing the last of what he grabbed into his case he zips it up and drags it out of the room.

He spares one last glance around the sitting room before grabbing his phone and his coat off the couch.

A hand grabs him by the wrist and tugs him back before he can take another step towards the apartment door. 

“For christ’s sake Meng Yao  _ talk to me _ !”

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Take your hand  _ off _ of me  _ right now _ .” 

“Then tell me what happened! You were fine this evening… please A-Yao… please talk to m-”

He lost his temper. (of course he did. It was a miracle he had lasted as long as he had)

“ _ Talk _ . You want to  _ talk _ . Alright then.” He makes a show of throwing his coat back onto the couch and sitting down. “Talk then.”

*********

Mingjue frowns as he watches his boyfriend sit on their couch. His mind is flicking over the last 24 hours trying to find any hint of something going wrong. But he can’t. 

This morning they had been in love. A-Yao had laughed as he kissed him this morning and now…

And now… now A-Yao hated him. Now A-Yao wanted to leave, could barley stand to look at is face, let alone meet his eyes… 

And Mingjue was lost. So very very lost.

**************

“A-Yao, I don’t know what happened, but i love you, and we can figure this out I-”

Meng Yao scoffs and turns towards the window. “You  _ love  _ me? Really? And I wonder why I have trouble believing that.”

“A-Yao?”

“I hate you Nie Mingjue. I hate you so much. At this point i’m regretting everything, because what did I do to deserve this  _ bullshit _ ?” Standing up he reaches for his jacket before throwing it over his arm. “I wish i’d never even met you”

“No, no, you don’t mean that A-Yao! Tell me what’s changed. Please.  _ What happened? _ ”

Meng Yao stops at the door, hand on the handle as Nie Mingue’s voice breaks. He breaths deeply before turning to face the man. 

“You happened. You thinking you can drag me along like whatever while you go out with god knows who, proclaiming your love for them for the world to hear. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Did you think you could bring someone else out to a fancy restaurant and someone I know wouldn’t see?” 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and with shaky hands unlocks it and enters his messaging app. He clicks the recording and lets it lay out aloud in the room for the 100th time in the last few hours. 

_ “I love you, and I want to spend every day showing you just how much. You are the only one for me, please will you marry me?” _

He clicks the recording again and forces himself to look at Mingjue, who has gone pale.

“I wish you both all the happiness you deserve. Don’t bother inviting me to the wedding.”

He drags his eyes away and pockets his phone. He throws the key to the apartment on the stand by the door and -

Two arms envelop him and he freezes. 

“You are a fool Meng Yao, do you know that? A genius truly but also a fool.” 

Meng Yao tries to escape the hug but it’s impossible as he feels Mingjue’s head rests against his shoulder. 

“A-Yao, i’m not like you, i’m no good with words… so i asked Xichen for help… There is nobody else.”

Meng Yao turns slowly as the arms around his waist loosen. “What?”

Mingjue smiles softly as he pulls-

And  _ oh _ .

Oh wow. 

Okay. 

Meng Yao’s mind screeches to a stop as Nie Mingjue kneels before him with a box and a ring. 

“A-Yao; will you marry me?”


	14. “You should sleep.” - “I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep.” - Jiang Cheng/Wen Ning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Probably not what you wanted/expected but.. enjoy?)   
> prompted by: @Jiawu <3

It was late. Jiang Cheng lay on the roof of the old abandoned apartment complex and stared up at the sky. The moon was bright and the stars were clear and he was all alone. Again.

Wei Wuxian had disappeared soon after they had heard hunters had been spotted, but of course not for the correct reason. The idiot had gone to find  _ his _ hunter.  _ His  _ Lan Zhan. 

Idiot.

One day it was going to bite him in the ass. One day his brother would mess up and then  _ he’ll _ have to be the one to clear it up before Jiejie-

“You should sleep.”

He doesn’t flinch. 

Wen Ning. 

One of the humans his brother had saved from an attack - again, an idiot; something that was going to bite them in the ass sooner rather than later - along with his sister and their cousin. 

Flicking his eyes from the moon to the shadow standing by the roof entrance Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not human, incase you have forgotten. I do not require sleep.” 

He looks back to the moon as the shadow moves forward.

“O-oh… oh right, yes… I forgot… Wuxian said something about that before, i think… I mean… anyway...”

Jiang Cheng glances at the human again. 

The stuttering and tripping over his words would normally have him grinding his teeth but Wen Ning looked terrified and-

“I’m not going to eat you. You can calm down.”

He may not bite the human but his words do - sharp and unforgiving. 

“That’s not… I mean… I wasn't scared of you - not that i'm not it's just that I'm more… the heights. I’m not a fan of heights.”

Jiang Cheng sits up and stares at the human. “Then  _ why _ are you on the  _ roof _ ?”

The human blushes. “I forgot you didn’t sleep… I thought you would like some company and I just well… I’m sorry for imposing.”

The human is gone but the vision of his blushing cheeks is seared into his mind along with that nervous smile.

Fuck.

He lies back down and trs to think of literally anything else - ripping Wei Wuxians head off for bringing the humans here in the first place - but the small nervous smile has been ingrained and he knows he well and truly fucked. 

  
  



	15. “It won’t be easy, you know…trying to love me.” XiCheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Wanyin always knew he wasn’t destined for love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by jiaWu <3 thank you

Jiang Wanyin always knew he wasn’t destined for love. 

Least loved son. (The son of his father's friends was the one to receive the praise and the glory.)

Least loved sibling. (They tried, _they did_ but there was a bond between his sister and Wei Wuxian that he would never be part of, secret smiles and ruffled hair.)

Second pick and second best.

Then, what little love he _did_ have disappeared one at a time, one little light at a time.

His parents. His sister. His brother. 

It all disappeared in front of him, and he was helpless to stop it.

So he kept Jin Ling at arm's length. It was easier, he distanced himself because when the inevitable happened, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much.

It doesn’t help. every Nighthunt he hovers - the fear that _this is it_ always looming.

And then…

Then he looks at the young man - the so called _lunatic -_ clinging to Hanguan-Jun and images flash through his mind of Wei Wuxian dragging out of him and A-Jie, and as Hanguan-Jun grasps the mans wrist all he sees is Wei Wuxian grabbing Hanguan-Jun and dragging him along and -

And it _is_ him. He knows it is. It’s his brother and somehow he is miraculously alive again but-

He watches as Wei Wuxian follows after Hanguan-Jun without a second glance. He watches him chatter amongst the Lan Juniors.

(He's left behind again)

He glances at Jin Ling to see that wistful look in his eyes as Wei Wuxian shoots out a hand and ruffles the hair on one of them.

And later, after whatever happened in Yi City, all he hears from Jin Ling is ‘Senior Mo this’ and ‘Senior Mo that’ and he knows (again) that he is second best and second loved. 

(He has never seen Jin Ling so happy.)

After the temple, after _everything_ he is left alone. He hears about how Wei Wuxian and _Lan Wangji_ are after eloping and the whole cultivation world is in uproar after the truth is revealed about Jin Guangyao. 

And he is left alone in Lotus pier.

Again.

His nephew who he had feared he would lose to death is instead lost to youth - to friendships in sects across the country and the responsibilities now that he is _technically_ a sect leader.

It is only by chance he finds Lan Xichen one night while he is on a trip to Gusu.

Jiang Wanyin watches him from beneath the trees and the hair on the back of his neck is standing and the scent of Pine fills the air.

The years have not been kind to either of them. 

Loss, pain and death rule their dreams and their waking hours are hardly a relief - ruled by memories and by _want_ \- but the fear that they will lose it - to death or to another - isn't that how it has always been?

With that in common their meetings become something odd, something to look forward to.

So he is surprised one day when Xichen sits and breaks the silence with “Wanyin, I would like to court you.”

It is a surprise - for when has he ever gotten anything he wished for? - but when he turns to his fellow sect leader he sees only clarity. _Only love._

“It won't be easy you know… trying to love me… i’m not exactly _good_ with emotions.”

A soft laugh and a head nestles on his shoulder. “Then I guess we can learn together.”

They watch as the moon rises and ‘maybe’, he thinks, ‘maybe i can finally be happy.’

(But he should have known. He was not one who was destined for love.)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to add this without breaking my flow but Lan Xichen dies protecting Jin Ling in a night hunt that goes wrong - he knows JC wouldn't be able to overcome the death of his nephew and that between the two of them JC needs JL more
> 
> I CAN'T JUST LEAVE CAN I? THERE ALWAYS MUST BE A KNIFE


	16. A kiss out of greed: Songxue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 43 - songxue (out of greed) - @/Calypskei

Xue Yang lay in the open coffin and stared up at the sky. Blue. Bright. Sunny. 

Daozhang had loved days like this.

His Daozhang.

He sits abruptly and turns to where the other stands. The imposter. The one who had taken his Daozhang away.

Song Zichen. Song Zichen who had traveled and laughed and fought with his daozhang. 

Song Zichen who had known him probably better than Xue Yang ever had. 

Jealousy and a feeling of want come over him. Greed to have what should have been his. A need to have - to possess -

But his daozhang was gone.

Xue Yang slips from his coffin and wanders over to Song Zichen. The blank eyes state back and the fierce corpse is unable to move as Xue yang presses his lips against the others. Stiff. He pulls away humming. The need for something is over powering.

He ponders letting some of the control slip but there’s no point. The greed and the anger still fills him. The need to have and hold what his daozhang had loved.

But he was dead.

Dead and gone and dead and gone- but he'd get him back.

He won't stop until he gets him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt list available on my Twitter  
> Bi_revolutionar


	17. A kiss of love: Jin Ling & Jiang Cheng (platonic familial love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 50 - Jin ling & Jiang Cheng - Out of love - @/Jinguangshans

It was 3am when he heard the crying. 

The sobs were quiet, as if the owner didn't want to be heard, was used to being left to fend for himself.

Jiang Cheng clenches his fist & Zidian sparks against the cobbled paths of lotus pier.

It had been one of those nights-a night where laughter had echoed in his ears and the memories of whispered promises mixed with the hues of blood had taken his mind.

A night he was sleepless.

But the cries. 

He knocks lightly on his nephews door before opening it. 

"A-Ling? A-Ling what's wrong?" The toddler sits on his bed surrounded by...

A flash of anger surges through him. Followed by memories of his brother(?) Trying to teach him to draw and jiejie posing for them

The drawings are those of WWX. And they capture A-Jie's likeness perfectly.

"Jiujiu!" His nephew weeps. "I miss mama. I want my mama!" 

Jiang Cheng holds his nephew close and presses a kiss to the small head buried in his chest. "I miss her too A-Ling" (Them. I miss them.)

"But she'd be so proud of you. Your father as well."

(And your uncle. Who never got to even hold you- not once...) 

He holds him close until he falls asleep, pressing kisses to his head, until he can tuck him back in bed.

(He collects the portraits. He'll keep them safe in his room)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt list @ my Twitter  
> Bi_revolutionar


	18. A kiss to give up control - XueCheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 36 - XueCheng - To give up control - @/mochi890

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XueCheng is a guilty pleasure Wen, Mochi and I indulge ourselves in on twitter

He’s jumped the moment he enters the rooms. Xue Yang's mouth is hot and wet and Jiang Cheng can’t stop the moan that escapes him. 

The slighter man grinds against him and as Jiang Cheng lets Xue Yang keep kissing him, he smiles against the pair of lips attacking his own. 

In five minutes he’ll release Zidian and bind the delinquent on his bed. 

In five minutes he’ll take his time, slowly delivering both the pleasure and pain Xue Yang craves.

In five minutes he’ll have him helpless below him panting and keening and whining and begging.

But for now he’ll let Xue Yang have his way. 

For these five minutes he’ll give up his tight leash on his control, on his desire to take charge. 

For these five minutes... and only these.


	19. A kiss out of Envy/Jealousy - XueCheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 46 - xuecheng - Out of envy / jealousy - @/Wenshenme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wen wrote an amazing angry xuecheng sexy times fic with blood and anger if you want to check it out- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999901

Jiang Cheng watches from the gates of lotus pier as Xue Yang drapes himself over the visiting Daoshi. He clenches his fist.

It's only when Zidian crackles does he turn away.

Xiao Xingchen and his disciple - a young girl - had been passing through Yunmeng when they had stumbled across Xue Yang, who knew them from before.

Which was fine. Absolutly fucking fine.

He glances back at them to see the Daoshi laugh at something.

(Why wouldn’t it be fine?)

“A-Yang, you must tell us more stories!” Jiang Cheng narrows his eyes as a hand comes to rest on Xue Yang’s.

The bell tolls around lotus pier and Jiang Cheng has never felt so grateful for dinner.

Xue Yang sits with the Daoshi through the meal and Jiang Cheng’s blood boils.

_ His _ .

Their guests decline Xue Yang’s invitation to stay the night and -

“You little fucking  _ shit _ ” is all Jiang Cheng hisses out before claiming the delinquents smirking mouth and pushing his aganst the door of their room.

The kiss is heated, driven from a mixture of jealousy and lust. Zidian again sparks around his fingers. He lets it uncoil and grow, wrapping Xue Yang's wrists together. 

“Sect leader! Whats wrong with you tonight? Could you perhaps be jealous of how close i was with my Xiao Xingxing~”

Jiang Cheng growls before sending some of his spiritual powers through Zidian and letting the lightning dance around Xue Yang’s restrained wrists. “Shut up”


	20. A kiss out of desperation - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 10 - XueXiao - desperately - @/JazzAky

Everything was falling apart. 

Song Lan was dead. He’d killed Zichen. He’d killed his best friend.

He’d been living with Xue Yang for years. He’d laughed and talked and kissed and slept with Xue Yang.

He was in love with Xue Yang.

He couldn’t hear the words the other man was saying - everything had faded and static filled his head. 

He tries to compare the two in his head; the nameless man he had lived with and loved to the delinquent he had tracked across the country. The laughing to the scoffing and that smirk…

He had nothing. It was all a lie. (It must have been-) He had been used as a form of entertainment for the delinquent who hated him…

He can't breathe. His lungs refuse to cooperate. 

He should just end it all. End everything, for whatever horrors he had committed under Xue Yangs manipulation, Zichens death, for the atrocities Xue Yang had no doubt committed while Xiao Xingchen had remained oblivious….

He reaches out his hand for his sword, to where he had dropped it when he had grasped Zichen’s sword and traced those familiar characters…

His fingers close around the hilt before a pair of hands touch his cheeks and a mouth descends on his own. 

Familiar. Warm. Xue Yang.

He drops his sword in an attempt to push his off. 

“Don’t!” a choked whisper beside his ear. “Don’t hurt yourself. Please. Please don't promise me you won't - you can't…. Please ....”

The same desperate mouth covers his own again and he lifts a tentative hand to Xue Yang’s face and feels the tears that stream.


	21. 170) “Go ahead. Underestimate me. That’ll be fun.” - Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wei Wuxian, husband to one of the Jades of the Guse Empire has been kidnapped by enemies. How much trouble could the pet of Lan Wangji be anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in one of my (numerous) Mafia AU's  
> There is violance and bit of blood and gore. 
> 
> wwx isn't probably 100% sane either but gosh darn hes so fun to write
> 
> prompt by @Aamu16 - hope you like it <3

Honestly, he hadn’t seen it coming. It had been out of nowhere - one minute he had been on the phone to his husband the next over 50,000 volts of electricity were coursing through his veins, something connects with the back of his skull and everything goes dark. 

He awakens in the ruins of an abandoned building. 

Rolling his shoulders he stretches as much as he can before reaching up to unwind the wire he keeps in his hair. The bonds are broken and he’s free - and it’s only been 30 seconds. He positions himself more comfortably on the chair, closes his eyes and waits.

When the door is unlocked Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Patriarch, husband of one of the Two Jades of the Gusu Empire; opens his eyes and smiles.

“So nice of you to join me boys.” 

At once about five guns are pointed at him. The leader - he presumes it’s the leader anyway - scoffs. “Drop the attitude. You have no power here - your husband isn’t here to protect you and your personal guard are dead.”

Wei Wuxian hums thoughtfully. “Well if  _ you _ could kill them they obviously weren’t that good anyway.”

Wei Wuxian stretches again and curls up like a kitten as the leader turns to one of the other men. “I thought I told you to bind him!why would you leave him free?!”

The one soldier looks and Wei Wuxian fearfully and only receives a mocking smile and a wave in return. “We-we did, Master Wen - his arms were binded when we left here!”

Wei Wuxian narrows his eyes as he tilts his head. Wen. 

This must be Ruohan’s son. The youngest obviously seeing as Lan Zhan and he had personally seen to the eradication of Wen Xu and his family last year. 

Wen Chao… 

“Wen? Your family has been causing quite a bit of trouble lately…”

The young leader turns towards him. “Don’t talk as if you know what's going on - we all know you're only Lan Wangji’s  _ pet _ .”

Wei Wuxian is out of the seet and across the room with his hand around Wen Chao’s neck before anyone blinks. A dagger that strapped to his thigh is unsheathed and pointed millimeters from his eye. “Go on. Underestimate me. That’ll be fun” He inclines his head again, suddenly appearing more tiger than kitten - a lethal weapon none had been prepared for. 

There's now approximately 15 guns loaded and locked on the two of them. None fire, terrified what will become of Wen Chao. “It was extreamly stupid of you to enter into the same room as me Xiao-Chao. Didn’t you see what was left of your brother's corpse? Didn’t you listen to the rumours as to had personally killed him?”

A choked breath as Wen Chao tried to speak around his fist. He loosens his grasp slightly. “Y-Yiling Laozu…”

“Good boy~” Wei Wuxian purred. “Now take another guess. Who do you think  _ I  _ am?”

The room freezes and a few soldiers take astep back.

“You..?” A tear slips down Wen Chao’s terrified face. “You’re… you’re the Yilling Patriarch?!”

“Smart boy.”

And Wei Wuxian, The Yiling Patriarch, husband of one of the Two Jades of the Gusu Empire; shoves the dagger through the eye of Wen Chao, into his brain. He uses the momentary shock and terror to disarm two of the closest men beside him and in less than 5 minutes he’s the only living person in the building.


	22. 6) “You broke me and now you expect me to follow you out onto the battlefield? No. The answer is no.” - Wei Wuxain & Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6) “You broke me and now you expect me to follow you out onto the battlefield? No. The answer is no.” - Wei Wuxain & Jiang Cheng
> 
> Months after everything is revealed Jiang Cheng is in a safehouse. one day his brother shows up with a horrifying truth.
> 
> (Continuation of "I would rather die")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same verse as my Mafia fic "I would rather die" (Day 12 of my angstober) and its probably a good idea to read that to fully understand this ficlet. 
> 
> [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005648)
> 
> Prompt by @Aamu16

Wei Ying knew the moment his brother had opened the door to the room of his safehouse and  _ flinched _ upon seeing him that he had irrevocably destroyed their relationship. 

He raises his hand - one because if he raised them both he’d fall over, without the weight of his cane to keep him steady. His brother just stares at him, not opening the door further. “Why are you here? Why can’t you all just leave me  _ alone? _ ”

Wei Ying glances up and down the street nervously.  _ Not safe, not safe, not safe. _

“A-Cheng-” a flinch. “Jiang Cheng, can i come in? I need to tell you something. There’s been updates…” 

“No.”

“Please, Jiang Cheng. We’ve lost track of Lan Xichen. You need to come back with me-”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened. “Go back?! Go back to where you and your merry band of psychopaths  _ tortured me? _ For  _ weeks? _ ”

Wei Ying feels tears spring to his eyes. He hates himself for what happened. For the trail Lan Xichen had set - And they had followed it… “I’m sorry A-Cheng, and I know it’ll never be enough... “ His brother just shakes his head. He tries a different path. “Jiejie misses you.” 

His brothers eyes spark and Wei Ying knows he’s lost. “Well  _ gege _ , if our dear Jiejie misses me of course i’ll return - it’s not like she knew what was happening!”

His brother takes a deep breath. “You broke me. You broke me and now you expect me to follow you into battle? The answer is no.”

Wei Ying reaches out a hand but Jiang Cheng sidesteps it, stepping back into the safety of his home. “Don’t come back here Wei Ying. I never want to see any of you again, if I do, I'll disappear.”

The door slams in Wei Yings face and on each side of the door tears fall.

A head raises at the feeling of a hand on their shoulder and Jiang Cheng looks into Lan Xichen’s eyes. “You made the right choice,  _ mon petit _ ”

There's nothing he can do but cry silently. To protect his family he would sacrifice it all. While he was alive Lan Xichen would never touch his family again.


	23. A kiss without a motive - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon complacent (The last day)
> 
> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 37 - XueXiao - without a motive - @/Xuechengmei

It was quiet. 

Xue yang hummed some tune under his breath as he picked the potatoes from their garden. A-Qing is out wandering the streets and Daozhang sits on their porch fixing a basket. 

Xue Yang pauses in his work and stares at him. His daozhang really is the prettiest.

The pausing of the humming causes Xiao Xingchen to raise his head. "A-Mei? Are you alright?"

For a moment he wishes he could look into the Daozhang's eyes and tell him the truth. 

(But then again… maybe not.)

"I'm fine Daozhang. Just finishing up!"

Xiao Xingchen laughs. "Just in time then - it's your turn to go to the market today!"

Xue Yang pouts before he remembers that his Daozhang is  _ blind _ .

"Daozhang~" 

He wanders over to his… friend? Lover? Family? Before sitting down besieged him and resting his chin on the Daozhang's shoulder. 

"How about we play a game instead? Draw straws!"

His Daozhang turns with a fond smile before reaching a hand put to cup the side of his face. Xue Yang leans into the touch relishing the quiet moment. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of Xiao Xingchen's hand. 

"You know," Xiao Xingchen broke the silence, "whenever you suggest a game, it's always your turn." 

Xue Yang grins before reaching down and grasping his Daozhang's hand.

(He never wants to let go)


	24. A kiss because the world is ending - Xuexiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 40 - XueXiao - because the world is ending - @/Jiangshuangjian

Xiao Xingchen watches in mild fascination as chaos descends from where he sits clouded from view, protected by wards of both angel and demon origin.

His mate on the other hand watches in unrestrained glee.

The demons tail is curled in pleasure and he’s vibrating on the spot, Xiao Xingchen has to reach out a hand and place it on his shoulder. “A-Yang, calm down”

The bright red eyes and turn to meet his. “It’s happening A-Chen! It’s finally-” 

Xiao Xingchen cuts him off with a kiss. 

“I know A-Yang.”

Blasts of heat and light, fire and ice flash across the skies and land.

Demons laugh and die. Angels burn and fall.

And the two who had gone against both, sit on a cloud, huddled in each others warmth watching as the world ends.


	25. And the town had it's eyes (on you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my title request on   
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)
> 
> People rec a title and I come up with a plot (If anyone likes the plot feel free to use it but please credit me <3)

The occupants of the town of Yiling weren't stupid or oblivious.

They knew who the bright faced tired youth with the toddler was.

But he protected them from ghouls and had made a home and a family in the once cursed lands. He joked with the residents about training disipals and often got a far off look in his eyes when he zoned out- looking towards Gusu or Yunmeng.

So yes, they knew who he was. And he helped him and in return they loved him.

There comes a day though when they were needed most and couldn't help him in return. The screams and cries echo from the mounds as thousands descend on swords and mothers cradle their children close.

The screams last a day and a night before silence falls.

When the men of the town brave the mounds and bury the dead they find the body of their patriarch surrounded by the those he had tried to protect.

And they preform the burial rites. He's buried in the center of their graveyard.

13 years later a young man followed by a cultivator in white and a teen visit Yiling.

Some of the older residents listen in the conversations and "Young master Wei?!"

They are surrounded by weeping and apologising villagers. But Wei Wuxian just laughs it off and thanks them for burying the dead.

For burying him.

The villagers fees dote on Sizhui as they hug him.

Lan Zhan visits the grave that holds the first body that held the soul of the man he loves.


	26. Honey and sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

In the burial mounds when Wei Wuxian lived with the Wens.

There were days the shadows didn't seem so dark, days laughter and sunshine filtered through the trees.

Days wildlife ventured into the once cursed land and birds and bees filled the air.

A-yuan tries honey for the first time and Wei Wuxian spoils him.

There are days Lan Wangji visits and Wei Wuxian's days get brighter and he smiles get wider.

One day Lan Wangji doesn't come - instead of greeting one man dressed in white, the Wens are met with thousands - dressed in to many colours to see (yellow. White. Brown. Purple. Blue. Green. ) who have come instead.


	27. What's a goodbye for? - Xicheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

Modern AU! With Lan Xichen newly single because his longtime boyfriend Meng Yao cheated on him.

Heartbroken and alone he bumps into an old friend. 

Jiang Cheng (whose been in love with Lan Xichen for years) brings him back to his apartment and makes him a cup of tea.

They talk and Lan Xichen falls asleep. 

As they spend more and more time together Lan Xichen realises how Jiang Cheng feels and they start sleeping together. 

Jiang Cheng is happy thinking Lan Xichen is in love with him but Lan Xichen still misses and loves Meng Yao. 

One day when Jiang Cheng goes to visit Lan Xichen he finds Meng Yao sitting at the table like he owns it with Lan Xichen. As he stands at the half-open door he hears Meng Yao apologies and watches as a smile lights up Lan Xichen face before he kisses Meng Yao.

Heart breaking Jiang Cheng leaves.

A week passes before Lan Xichen realises he hasn't heard from Jiang Cheng but when he stops by his apartment it's cleared out and empty.

He's gone.


	28. Fall in love with me - xuexiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

5,000 years ago a deity went against the wishes of the gods and gave up his immortality to live a life with the man he loved.

In retribution the gods curse them, in every reincarnation they will find each other - but if they fall in love it will only end in chaos and death.

Notes: 

Xue Yang was the deity/God of protecting the innocence of children - that's why in all of his reincarnations his childhood will never be happy.


	29. The laughing Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

Wangxian centric

Lan Wangji can still hear the echoes of his laugh, in the springs, by the walls, in the library... And in their son.

The years are not kind - and the longing he feels for Wei Ying doesn't fade.

And then news starts to slowly spread.

A wandering cultivater with no memories. He'll help whoever and with a smile as bright as the sun....


	30. Those Quiet nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

Wen Ning:

The 13 years he spent in captivity being tortured throughout the days by the Jins and Xue Yang.

He can't speak or move or disobey but in the quiet of the night his mind is his own and he remembers and he hopes.


	31. to have you under me - xicheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title recs from [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224469302625087489)

Long distance relationship Xicheng where Jiang Cheng is away from their home in Gusu and his long term Boyfriend misses him very much. 

LXC finally surprises JC by traveling out to Yunmeng and taking him out for dinner before proposing. The two elope the same night. 

Includes sexy times and slight angst


	32. A kiss that means yes - XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on [TWITTER< 25 - XueXiao - as a yes - @/Nerubrat](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from my xuexiao murder husbands au - set a few years after the fic i did for angstober day 28
> 
> [HERE<](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298199)

Xue Yang sits atop the wall and swings his legs, glancing at his watch. The blood on his shoes is drying and his husband is late. He flips his knife over his hand and twirls it watching as the street lamp reflects off of it and -

A car pulls up and a figure emerges. 

Xue Yang grins as he hops down from the wall and then launches himself at his husband, knife stored back in the holders at his waist.

“Finally! I thought you forgot all about me A-Chen”

A fond chuckle as his husband catches him and Xue Yang wraps his legs around his husbands waist. 

“There better be no blood on my clothes A-Yang!” 

There's a warning in his husband's tone that makes him shiver.

"If there is, will you punish me?"

He traces nonsensical patterns over the exposed skin of his husbands neck he sees a fire shimmer to life before his own lips are captured. 

He bites down on Xiao Xingchen's lip. "What about the clean up?"

He's met with his husband's lust filled stare. "You have until we are back home to contact both XuanYu and A-Qing." 

Then he's being carried towards the car.

He throws his head back and laughs.


	33. A Kiss in grief - SangYu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my kiss prompt list on twitter  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar/status/1224353545828413440?s=20)
> 
> 12 SangYu - in grief - @sugar_comax

Nie Huaisang looked beautiful dressed in red and Xuanyu couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Red . 

Red like the feathers of the first canary he had bought him. 

Red like the breast of the Robin that sung outside their room every morning.

Red like the dawn.

(Red like blood.)

Xuanyu smiles at his beloved as they kneel to bow. 

To the heavens. To the tablets that honoured Huaisang's parents and his mother.

To each other. 

Huaisang's smile is blinding as he leaps towards him and kisses him. 

It's a quiet ceremony. Huaisang had wanted a large spectacul - to announce to the world that they were forever bound in both body and soul. 

But Xuanyu had talked him down with gentle words and kisses.

Tears former at the corner of his eyes as he kisses his husband.

He won't have long to enjoy this bliss. Today. Tomorrow. 

Then he travels. He travels to his family home - 'to tell his aunt the news' he assures his husband as he unties his donkey. 

He kisses his husband one (last) time. He turns and rides out, tears streaming down his face and head held high. 

He will get their revenge. Even if he has to break them first.

'I'm sorry A-Sang' the note on their pillows read. 'I will see you in our next life.'

A scream echoes through the unclean realm.

By the time he gets to Mo village his beloved’s family home is empty.

And the next time he sees his husband, it's not him looking back.


	34. More Divorce AU! (Fic 3) - Wangxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stay away from this au - not at all related tor the other divorce au prompts in this fic bc they are all separate "what ifs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divorce AU in which WWX barely crosses the boundaries of CR before JC, lying in wait, kills him. LQR huffs. "Good riddance!"
> 
> I didn't stick complete to the prompt but I made it (i think) a lot angstier :)

He was numb. 

Numb and cold.

Numb and cold and betrayed.

Numb and cold and betrayed and alone.

Numb and cold and betrayed and alone and -

He stands on the other side of the barrier of cloud recess. (Without turning he hesitantly pushes his palm against it, but as he no longer has a token of passage his hand meets hard air. He lets his hand drop to a fist.) He takes a deep breath. 

He was all alone again and he had nobody to distract him from the barrage of thoughts in his head.

Lan Zhan didn’t want him.

Lan Zhan didn’t love him.

Lan Zhan had spent so long in love with a ghost he had grown to love the  _ idea _ of him. 

(Lan Zhan was meant to marry a daughter of another sect - the 33 sect elders demanded it - he’d always known this and now with Xichen-gege…. With Sect leader Lan in seclusion it was up to him to continue the Lan bloodline.)

His fist tightens again and he squeezes, welcoming the pain. He can feel the drops of blood on his hands but doesn’t loosen his hold until the blood runs in rivets...

Alone.

He clenches his hands and starts walking.

Alone.

He pauses at a familiar cliff face, over 4000 rules…. (how many were added because of him?)

Alone.

He walks down the familiar path for the last time. Somewhere behind him a bell tolls and he knows classes have ended for the day. (He speeds up, Subian in one hand, Chenqing in the other.) as he turns the corner he allows himself to pause - he’s out of sight of the gates now anyway.

He allows his eyes to close and for the tears to start to fall.

He sinks to the ground and weeps for all he’s lost.

( _ Cursed. He’s cursed. He was never meant to have a family. He should have stayed dead. _

_ He wishes he had stayed dead. _ )

The sound of someone landing has him jerking back eyes wide and red rimmed. “I-”

He cuts himself off when he sees his… brother?.... in front of him. 

“Jiang Cheng.” he manages a small smile but the tears don’t stop falling.

“Wuxian? What happened? Why are you crying?” In a way that reminds him of the temple his brother kneels in front of him and wipes the tear tracks from his face. “What are you out here? It’s getting cold - let's head on… up ....” His brother trails off frowning.”Wheres your token? Wh-”he takes a sharp breath as Wei Wuxian waves him off , and proceeds to grab his hand a second before he realises his mistake.

“Wei Wuxian…. Where is your wedding ring?”

Wei Wuxian stares at his hand clasped in his brother and the tears start falling again. 

“I… we… he…” He take a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

“ _ Wei Wuxian! _ Where is it?! What happened? Answer me or I swear to-”

“He doesn’t want me A-Cheng…” He chokes out. “He doesn’t love me. Not really. He… he loves who I was… the memory… the idea of me…” He breaks out into bitter laughter. “ _ He doesn’t love me _ ” 

His brother stands, Sandu in his hand.

“How  _ dare _ he!” 

Wei Wuxian blinks up at his brother in confusion as his brother trembles. “Jiang Cheng?”

“Come back with me Wuxian - we are going up there to have a chat with those stuffy assholes.” His brother grabs him by the wrist and tugs, but Wei Wuxian refuses to budge.

“No… No A-Cheng! He’s going to be married again anyway - Xichen-geg - I mean sect leader lan is in seclusion and Lan Zhan - Lan  _ wangji _ has to carry on their bloodline-”

“ _ Bullshit _ ! That's bullshit Wuxian! It’s bullshit and you know it!”

Wei Wuxian just turns away and lets his arm drop from his brothers grasp.

“It’s over Jiang Cheng. He ended it. After that… i don’t want to go back I want -”

He cuts himself off and surveys his brother's figure. (It would be so easy…) he holds his hand back up again and not even thinking Jiang Cheng pulls him up.

Wei Wuxian lets himself fall.

Sandu buries itself in his gut and Jiang Cheng freezes.

Then he screams.

He screams and people come running.

“I’m sorry didi… I'm sorry…. I can’t… I can't watch him move on… please… please let me…”

“Senior Wei! Senior Wei!” 

Two youngsters in white come rushing at them.

Jiang Cheng has moved them so his head lies in his lap and his brothers fingers run through his hair and when he closes his eyes he can nearly imagine he’s on a boat back in Lotus Pier.

“Senior Wei!”

He opens his eyes and holds out a hand to his A-Yuan. Jingyi stands behind him but Wei Wuxian coaxs with his finger and both boys are on their knees beside him.

“Senior wei… xian-gege please… you can’t leave me… not again… please…”

His son is in hysterics and Wuxian pats him on the head. “You’ll be fine A-Yuan, you too A-Yi… both of you look out for each other- never hurt each other like-” he coughs and blood splatter hits the side of a pair of white robes. “-him. Please boys… my boys…”

Tears hit the back of his neck and a chocked “Gege…” reaches his ears. 

“Ah Didi...you have to wait till i’m dying to adress me like so? How longs has it been?”

“Too long,gege… too long.. I’m sorry… please- not again…”

There are many people around them, white, purple, brown, a sprinkling of yellow as he watches Jin Ling force his way through the crowd.he scans the crowd once more but doesn’t see the glimmer of golden eyes he wanted.

But he's made his peace.

He closes his eyes and floats off on a boat in the middle of a pond filled with Lotus.

****************

The whispers reach him similar to the cries of 20 years ago.

“The Yiling Patriarch is dead!”

“The YiLing Patriarch has died? Who could have killed him?”

“Who other than his shidi, Jiang Cheng!”

“What could have happened?”

“No - I heard he threw himself on his brother's sword! He couldn’t bear to live with a broken heart!”

“Sect Leader Jiang has gone into seclusion- the loss of his brother again...”

“What heartbreak? I thought he married Hanguan-Jun! Aren’t they in love?”

“Didn’t you hear? Hanguan-jun divorced him!”

“Divorce?”

“Divorced?”

“Dead?”

“The YiLing Patriarch has died? Who could have killed him?”

“Who other than the love of his life, Lan Wangji!”


	35. Not a hair on his head - yunmeng shuangjie (wwx & jc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From AngstyMDZSThoughts
> 
> When the Wens come to Lotus Pier instead of immediately attacking they tell them to hand over WWX in exchange for their safety. While the family argue whether or not the Wens will keep their word (even YZY doesn't believe for a second that they'll keep this promise for long) WWX sneaks out to turn himself in. The Wens promise the Jiangs that so long as WWX is in their custody no harm shall be done to a single hair on his head. Lotus Pier is kept safe but the family is understandably less than pleased. While JFM & JC won’t openly support the other clans in their rebellion for fear of WWX’s safety they do all they can to support them without drawing attention to their actions. 
> 
> (only half the original prmpt bc the rest contains sopilers)

The boat docks as the moons reflection hits the river.

Jiang Cheng had been sitting on his mother's pier when the small boat had first appeared. He'd been reminiscing. Reminiscing and missing.

This had been the last place he'd seen his brother. When the Wens dressed in their white and red robes had bound his brother and pushed him into their boat with the promise that not one hair on his head would be harmed - as long as Yunmeng Jiang made no move against them.

It had been nearly a year. 

The sunspot campaign was on going and they couldn't do _anything._

He sends messages to Gusu when he can but it's not enough. 

All he wants is to see his brother again.

Then the boat appears.

It's a silent night. The only sounds are those of the rivers and wildlife. 

His parents haven't fought in the last while and A-Jie was _happy_ with her peacock fiance.

He closes his eyes and let's the peace of the night wash over him as he let's his feet dangle off the Pier.

(If Wuxian was here the silence would have been shattered with laughs and pulling and pushing and splashing in the water.

He misses it. 

But silence is nice sometimes.)

He runs his thumb over Zidian. His mother is teaching him how to wield it and he loves the power it comes with. 

Soon.

When he masters Zidian and can sneak out of Lotus Pier…. He'll get Wei Wuxian back - and damn the consequences. 

His father is a fool thinking the Wen's will keep their word indefinitely. Even his mother knows this- he has seen her gazing off in the direction of Qishan lost in thought too many times. 

The boat rocks closer. It's still too fat away to properly make out but it's covered in a tarp to protect the contents from the weather. There's no rower or occupant in sight so he assumes the contents are a shipment, sent with a talesmin to guild the boat.

The water is cool. Summer is ending.

The page in his sleeve crinkles and he pulls it out to reread with a frown. News from Gusu. Lan Xichen is still missing and Lan Wangji is desperate for any news about Wei Wuxian - 'Wei Ying' he calls him, if he didn't know any better he'd say the two were in love.

But as he retreads the words he can see where ink has smudged and quills splintered under force. He can see the worry and pain in the words.

Well _that_ is an issue for later. For when they get Wei Wuxian back.

The boat docks along a pier a bit from where Jiang Cheng sits. A peice of paper falls from the back and dissolves as it hits the water. 

Nobody comes to collect the contents and after a further 20 minutes his curiosity wins out.

He stands and makes his way barefoot to the smaller pier. He kneels and pulls back the tarp covering.

First the stench hits him. He falls back gagging, desperately sucking clean air into his lungs. Then covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve he pulls the tarp off.

At first he doesn't realise what he's looking at.

There's tattered robes. Wet robes. They are on a carcass? Why would they…

He screams.

A broken bell is clutched in a ruined hand.

He screams as he throws himself back - _away_ \- because thats… that…

“A-Ying!” 

He hardly recognises his own voice as he falls forward. As fe falls towards the corpse - if it could even be called that. 

The torso is _shredded_. 

_Claw marks._

_Bites._

Brands. 

Scars. 

Burns.

The body is missing a hand - his right hand - and the nails from his left have been forcibly removed. 

Bones are broken and the body itself is withered - under nourished.

The body. Just the body. Because the head…

The head was missing.

Jiang Cheng _screams._

He screams so loud that his parents come running along with half of the disciples of their sect.

His mother moves first and finds the note nailed to the chest.

_“As promised, not a hair on his head was harmed”_

They find him kneeling beside the body, they see what he has and they understand what he knows. 

Someone is sick and the whispers spread. 

“Shixiong” “Shixiong?” “Shixiong!”

The cries spread and older disciples try to shield the youngers from the sight in the boat.

(Jiang Cheng is just grateful his A-Jie is in Lanling… he doesn’t know how he’s going to tell her…) 

And Lan Wangji… he never liked the second jade but still…

_His brother…._

Jiang Cheng weeps as his father brings the disciples back to their rooms. His mother wraps a blanket around him and another around the remains of Wei Wuxian before she lifts the broken body out of the boat. 

“Come A-Cheng. We have a funeral to prepare and a war to win.”

He watches her walk away before turning back to the boat. He spots a single grey eye floating in a pool of water and the match to it rolled under the seat.

_His brother._

_They had killed his brother._

He’d kill them all.

********************

Far to the north a man sits in his throne room. A head sits on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The hair is neatly brushed and tied back in a red ribbon. 

The eyes have been gorged out of the head and the tongue ripped from the mouth.

********************

Six months later when the Sunshot campaign is won a broken boy lifts his brothers head from where it sits and later that day places it with the rest of his body inside his families crypt. His finger brushes against Zidian. 

They had won, but the cost… the cost was one he had never wanted to pay.

Sect Leader Jiang Wanyin kneels and lights three sticks of incense.

For his mother.

For his father. 

For his brother.

And life goes on.


End file.
